


Cruel, cruel mundo

by missbunny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbunny/pseuds/missbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared conoce a Jensen, comienzan una fuerte amistad que evoluciona en algo un poco más complicado. Después de idas y vueltas (algún que otro malentendido) finalmente logran entablar una relación. Toda va viento en popa hasta que un día aparece Misha Collins, el ex de Jared. ¿Cómo reaccionará Jensen ante la sorpresiva visita de quien fuera amante de su pareja? </p><p>Historia trillada, un tanto (demasiado) cliché y bastante predecible… tal vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel, cruel mundo

**Cruel, cruel mundo (o la vez que Jensen Ackles deseó ser un asesino serial).**

 

 

Nada, absolutamente nada preparó a Jensen para lo que pasaba frente a sus narices. Parpadeó un poco (una, dos, tres y dejó de contar) y aún así la imagen seguía ahí, erguida, sonriente, como una figura digna de un puto comercial. Jensen tuvo muchas pero muchas ganas de cerrar la puerta y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, volver a la cama y dormir junto a Jared. Sin embargo, como una novela trillada, Jared eligió justo ese preciso instante para aparecer y tirar todo a la mierda.

 

“¿Misha? ¿Sos vos?”

 

Y sí, _Misha Collins_ estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta. Sonrisa intacta, ojos demasiado brillantes para ser normal y Jensen quiso patear la pared, o a Misha en todo caso, pero se limitó a suspirar y abrir la puerta un poco más para dejar entrar al _ex_ de su pareja. ¡La vida era tan injusta!

Jared frunció el ceño tan o quizás más confundido  que Jensen. Se suponía que Misha estaba en algún lugar de Estados Unidos filmando una película  junto a _Julia Roberts_ (o eso decían las revistas, incluso lo habían pasado en el noticiero los otros días). Eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Jared, sino el hecho de que Misha y él habían perdido contacto hace tiempo, justamente cuando el último decidió que no estaba preparado para una relación estable. A la semana tomó un avión y, Jared recuerda con cierto recelo, al mes ya estaba saliendo en revistas siendo el _hot topic_ del cotorreo.

 

“Voy al baño.” _A suicidarme con el cepillo de dientes._

 

Jensen miró de mala gana a su pareja y se alejó lo más que pudo. Jared no merecía el maltrato pero era inevitable, sentir la incomodidad que sentía y redoblarla como un mecanismo de defensa hasta convertirla en su más fuerte escudo. Tenía miedo y eso significaba malas noticias. En el fondo de su cabeza podía sentir la risa burlona de todas sus inseguridades.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo acá Misha?”

“Ahm…”

 

Si había algo que quedaba de esa vieja (lejana, lejana, lejana) relación que habían tenido, era el conocimiento de que Misha podía ser cualquier cosa menos tímido. Jared levantó una ceja y se cansó de esperar por la respuesta que nunca obtuvo, caminó hasta la cocina y lo que menos esperó fue que su ex pareja (famoso, famoso actor) lo siguiera y le sujetara del brazo.

 

“Jared, ¡mierda! No sabía que estabas con alguien. Yo perdí contacto con Chad, y si hubiera sabido que las cosas serían así no estaría acá. Lo juro”

 

Jared se odio por unos segundos porque, cierto era que no habían terminado bajo las mejores condiciones pero Misha era una persona sincera, transparente y, tenía que admitir, antes de que fueran amantes fueron muy buenos amigos y ese vacío que dejó jamás pudo llenarlo. Ahora tenía a Jensen y lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Completamente distinto a Misha, una persona simple y diáfana, de fuertes convicciones y ambiciones inamovibles. Jared nunca sintió la necesidad de compararlos porque lo que sentía por su pareja jamás lo había sentido por nadie.

 

“¿No se suponía que estabas filmando con Julia Roberts en algún lugar _lejos_ de Canadá?”

 

Misha dejó salir el aire por su nariz aliviado, sonrió porque supo al mirar a Jared que sus palabras fueron creídas. Tanteando su suerte tomó una silla y se sentó con comodidad absoluta.

 

“Nah, me escapé por unos días.”

 

Jared sacudió la cabeza caminando hacia la alacena, en cualquier momento aparecería Jensen y si había algo que era primordial para el hombre era su muy querido café matutino. Arrugó un poco la frente preocupado, Jensen estaba tardando mucho tiempo en el baño. Sin pensar, como un movimiento automático, sacó dos tazas a punto de ir a buscar a su pareja cuando sintió un leve chasquido que reconoció instantáneamente.

 

“Mmm…”

 

Misha miró a un costado observando a Jensen con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos. Jensen no supo que decir ni que hacer pero el otro hombre se adelantó ofreciéndole la mano.

 

“Hey, soy Misha Collins”

 

 _Como si no lo supiera._ Jensen se mordió la lengua, la única forma de retener su cinismo venenoso. Disimulando su precaución lo más que pudo estrechó su mano y tomó la ajena para apretarla cordialmente. O eso quiso creer, porque los ojos de Misha le contaban otra historia _. ¡Malditos actores de caras bonitas! ¡Estúpidos actores que sólo saben manipular las situaciones!_ Jensen era un hombre inteligente, delante de Jared no perdería la cordura.

 

“Jensen Ackles”

 

Dijo y al instante soltó la mano, como si una llama de fuego sorpresiva le hubiera quemado sin piedad alguna. Y podía ser literal. Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo largo, que se hizo incómodo e insufrible para los tres. Jared aprovechó para depositar las tazas en la mesa, había decidido de último momento sacar una más y preparar a Misha un café. Cosa que lamentó en su alma cuando el humo viajó hasta las fosas nasales del actor y, genuinamente tentado, levantó la taza y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción miró a Jared como si no hubiera nadie más en la cocina antes de decirle:

“No olvidaste cómo me gusta que me preparen el café.”

 

Jensen, que se había sentado de lado opuesto a Misha, se tensó de tal manera que Jared tuvo miedo de un surménage inminente.

“Tengo que ir a trabajar.”

 

Jared sintió una fea opresión en su pecho, Jensen lo miró con una dureza inexplicable antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cocina. Sintió tanto pánico que lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar tras su pareja y explicarle. ¿Explicarle qué? Jared no estaba seguro pero era una necesidad que le nacía y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Jensen respiró evitando el contacto.

 

“Después vamos a hablar.”

 

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse dejando a Jared con un vacío opresivo en su cuerpo. Y un _ex_ con intenciones ambiguas sentado en la cocina de su casa.

 

 

 

“¡Me estás jodiendo!”

 

Jensen rió con ironía.

 

“Ojalá Chris, pero te digo que el hijo de puta estaba ahí, en mi puta cocina, tomando café de mi puta taza y diciendo _‘oh Jared todavía sabes cómo prepararme café’_ ¡Hijo de puta!”

“¡Es un cabrón hijo de puta madre! Nunca me gustó, siempre supe que no valía una mierda, todas esas películas de mala muerte…”

“Hasta una semana atrás era tu ídolo.”

“¡Y un culo!”

 

Chris gritó a los cuatro vientos pero la verdad era que Misha Collins era uno de los pocos actores que le gustaban. Bueno, hasta que su mejor amigo de toda la vida le contó lo sucedido esa mañana.

 

“¡Mierda Chris! Incluso yo hasta hace poco le tenía respeto, jamás creí que fuera posible que esas cosas pasaran en la vida real, ¿sabes? Es… es ilógico, no tiene sentido.”

 

Chris entendió, aún cuando Jensen no decía directamente las palabras comprendía el contenido implícito. Misha Collins era un actor muy reconocido, una persona que se codeaba con otras _estrellas,_ gente de su misma categoría y podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera sin pestañear incluso. ¿Por qué _Jared Padalecki_? ¿Por qué justo _ahora_? Y Chris sintió en su pecho una punción insoportable y un deseo sobreprotector irracional. Un deseo de proteger a sus dos amigos y la relación que tanto habían luchado por mantener. 

 

“Quizás sólo quiere retomar contacto con viejos conocidos.”

 

Jensen lo miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron de tal manera que Chris creyó que se volverían negros y, tenía que admitir que la posibilidad no era descabellada pero que para esta situación no era la adecuada.

 

“O quizás está a punto de morirse y quiere remediar errores del pasado.”

 

Un silencio largo se hizo presente. Jensen jamás admitiría la satisfacción que le produjo esa sugerencia. Chris miró la nada.

 

 

 

“¡Cabrón! ¡Me estás tomando por el culo Jared!”

“No, Chad, es la décima vez que te digo que no. Misha estaba ahí, en casa, sentado en mi cocina, tomando de mi taza…”

Jared omitió el pequeño detalle de su error ‘ _No olvidaste cómo me gusta que me preparen el café._ ’ Siempre había sido un hábito suyo prepararle café a Misha antes de la primera clase (en esa época vivían juntos, Chad los acompañó por un tiempo hasta que “formalizaron” su relación y Chad sintió que estorbaba) justo como hacía con Jensen. Suspiró sintiendo nuevamente ese vació que amenazaba con robarle el alma y dejarlo completamente desnudo y vulnerable. Si Chad supiera se reiría.

 

“¿Y qué mierda hiciste cuando Jensen se fue? Imagino que le diste una patada en los huevos al hijo de puta.”

“No Chad, me hubiera gustado pero soy una persona civilizada lamentablemente. Sólo…”

“¡No Jared! ¡No me digas que te sentaste y charlaron un rato porque te juro que yo te voy a patear los huevos!”

 

Jared frunció el ceño. Miró a su amigo con todo el odio que pudo acumular en su cuerpo pero resultó inútil y sabía de antemano, Chad era inmune ante tales amenazas.

 

“No, no hice eso. Simplemente le dije que no era un buen momento, que no podía darle una dulce bienvenida después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que pasó y que cambiamos y, ¡mierda Chad! ¿Por qué justo ahora? Jensen…”

 

Jared agachó la mirada, cubrió parcialmente su rostro con un brazo y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la gruesa mesa de algarrobo, acurrucando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Chad era gran parte del tiempo un brabucón, sin filtro alguno, pero entendía que cuando una situación estaba jodida una situación estaba jodida. Y Jared estaba metido hasta el cuello de mierda. Sintió un remolino de emociones, pero sobretodo un dolor fuerte y mucho enojo.  Sin pensarlo abrazó a Jared, un impulso que casi nunca dejaba que le traspasara la piel.

 

“¿Chad?”

“Shhh, si le contas a alguien juro que te mato.”

 

Jared se dejó abrazar y, sintiendo el fuerte aroma de la colonia de Chad, lloró sobrepasado por una montaña rusa de emociones. ¡La vida era tan injusta!

 

 

Misha miró la pantalla de su _Iphone_ , por minutos y minutos. Gracias a unos contactos cercanos a Jared pudo conseguir su número de teléfono y un poco de información acerca de Jensen Ackles, su pareja actual. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Misha se consideraba una persona amena y, cierto, se manejaba a base de impulsos pero era racional, últimamente no estaba tan seguro de tener esa cualidad. Jared estaba en el pasado, era natural que después de tantos años construyera su vida y siguiera adelante pero Misha vivía de recuerdos (algo que jamás le confesaría a nadie ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir). No cualquier recuerdo, sino precisamente del remordimiento de haber sido cobarde y dejar a Jared atrás, de haberlo apartado y borrado de su vida como si nada. Dolía, su egoísmo dolía pero no podía hacer nada… excepto desear tener a Jared otra vez en su vida. Lo malo es que Jared no compartía buenas memorias acerca de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron, no lo culpaba, porque ahora había alguien más. Misha podía intentar, podía escabullirse y volver a formar parte de ese mundo, del mundo de Jared aunque fuera como amigo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, el recuerdo de dos adolescentes (uno alto, alto y no muy social, el otro más bajo y completamente idiota) ensombrecía las paredes de su cabeza.

 

“¡Misha, te esperan en el _set_!”

“¡Voy!”

 

Sí, definitivamente, podía intentar.

 

 

Cuando Jensen llegó a casa era de noche y lo único que lo recibió fue la oscuridad de la sala. No anunció su llegada como generalmente solía hacer, era estúpido porque había hecho (y caía en la ironía de que siempre lo hacía) un terrible alboroto con las llaves. Además estaba seguro de que lo que menos quería Jared era que le informaran de su presencia, si las luces apagadas eran un indicio. De pronto una idea chocó contra la tapa de su cráneo provocándole un fuerte mareo y una sensación nauseabunda. ¿Y si Jared no estaba en casa? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Misha Collins. Desesperado tiró su maletín al piso y salió corriendo a la habitación que compartían o, bueno, esa había sido la idea porque ni bien movió su pie derecho se enredó con un par de zapatos y cayó al piso de manera poco ceremonial. Maldijo a medio mundo antes de pararse y apretar el botón de la luz, pero cuando todo se iluminó en la sala, no sintió ningún alivio, todo lo contrario, quiso arrancarse los ojos. Volviendo al plan principal corrió hacia su habitación porque las nauseas incrementaban. Los zapatos con los que había tropezado no eran los de Jared. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y encendió de inmediato la luz.

“Hombre…”

Chad se quejó cuando la intensidad chocó contra sus ojos cegándolo parcialmente. Jensen cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Sintió un poco de culpa porque sabía que había reaccionado de manera dramática. Jared dormía a un costado de la cama como si nada, como si Jensen casi no hubiera arrancado la puerta y dejado ciego a su mejor amigo.

“Perdón.”

Chad miró a un costado cerciorándose de que Jared no hubiera sido perturbado, sacudió la cabeza y cuando recobró los sentidos miró a Jensen regalándole su sonrisa más típica.

 

“Oh sí Jensen, mientras estabas trabajando cogimos toda la mañana y después de una ducha caliente seguimos cogiendo como dos conejos rabiosos.”

“¡Qué te den!”

Jensen escupió duramente pero la verdad era que no había malicia ni rencor en su tono, conocía a Chad lo suficiente como para saber que le gustaba joderle la existencia (a él y a medio mundo) por eso se golpeaba mentalmente, tendría que haber registrado que esos zapatos en la entrada pertenecían a Chad, una maldita costumbre de antaño que nadie le podía quitar. Pero… su mente estaba en otro lugar y completamente alterada. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó con rumbo a la cocina. Tenía hambre, no había podido comer en todo el día y de pronto, sentía puro aire en su estómago. Seguramente Jared había preparado algo. A Jared le gustaba cocinar y, cuando lo hacía, vestía ese delantal ridículo que Jensen le había regalado en broma (rosa pastel con estampados de pequeñas tortas y letras en un rosa más oscuro que decían “en la cocina mando yo”) Chad apareció al rato.

“Volvió temprano porque le dolía la cabeza.”

“¿Y tu excusa cuál fue?”

“Mmm, ninguna simplemente dije que no tenía ganas de trabajar.”

Jensen rió ante el descaro de Chad, examinó los contenidos de la heladera y, para su disgusto, no encontró nada. Frunció el ceño sin querer y, del pecho, le surgió un sentimiento profundo y oscuro, irracional. Chad pareció notarlo.

“En el microondas.”

“¿Ah?”

“Jared dejó la comida en el microondas. Le dije que no cocinara pero insistió en hacerlo. No comió nada simplemente se acostó por el dolor.”

Chad miró con satisfacción como los ojos de Jensen se movieron para todos lados y los hombros se tensaron de culpa. La gente suele subestimarlo, en general lo toman por un idiota que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, pero la verdad es que no es ningún estúpido, puede leer a las personas tan fácilmente como al _New York Times_ (y es algo que contra toda creencia popular hace con regularidad). La situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos pero si hay algo que Chad no está dispuesto a permitir (por más que Jared se enoje y no le hable por una semana y lloriquee) es que Jensen eche la culpa de todo a Jared. 

“Oh”

Jensen cerró la puerta de la heladera y se quedó parado. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, había pensado lo peor de Jared dos veces en menos de una hora. Merecía la mirada furtiva que Chad le propiciaba. Chad movió la cabeza para un lado y para el otro se acercó con precaución y puso una mano en el hombro de Jensen.

“Yo sé lo que se siente _Jen_ , es una mierda. Pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que Jared dejó a Misha en el pasado.”

“Sí, eso… ya sé Chad, pero no desconfío de Jared. Jamás de él.”

Chad era un experto de la mentira, podía reconocer una a la distancia (a miles y miles de kilómetros) pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a Jensen y no presionarlo. Quitó la mano con exaspero, vio a lo lejos la silueta de Jared moverse y automáticamente sonrió. Jensen notó el cambio de humor en Chad y supo el motivo. Volvió a respirar hondo.

“Jen… ¿llegaste hace mucho? ¿Por qué no me despertaron?”

“Chad dijo que te sentías mal.”

“Ah, sí. Dolor de cabeza.”

Sonrió, o al menos intentó hacerlo, porque Jensen vio más allá del gesto, el cansancio y algo que no registró inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sentir culpa, más culpa.

“¿Me invitan a comer algo o voy a tener que morderle el brazo a alguno?”

“Chad…”

“¡Por dios no! No quiero tener rabia.”

“¡Que te den Ackles!” 

Jared a pesar de la situación incómoda miró a Jensen cuando ambos sonrieron. Chad podía ser pesado pero tenía buen corazón y muchas veces se pregunta qué sería de su vida sin su amigo en ella, por supuesto que es algo que jamás le contaría. Nunca, nunca.

“Ya… siento la vibra en el aire y sé cuando la gente quiere que me vaya. Igual les digo que tengo muchas cosas más importantes para hacer que quedarme con ustedes.”

Jensen abrió el microondas y vio la bandeja de cristal, una bolsa transparente cubriendo el pollo. La sacó y quitó la bolsa cuidando de no estropear nada. Chad observó la escena por unos segundos antes de sonreír a su amigo, buscando calmar un poco la ansiedad.

“Adios Ackles.”

“Se, se. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver!”

Gritó mientras presionaba botones que se traducían en números en la pequeña pantalla.

“Me vas a extrañar Jensen, algún día te vas a arrepentir de mi ausencia.”

Lo único que le respondió a Chad fue el “bip” del microondas y la espalda de Jensen que se movía con cierta brusquedad. El hijo de puta se estaba riendo. Jared sacudió la cabeza acompañó a su amigo hasta la entrada y esperó a que juntara los zapatos y se los colocara.

“Jared… ¡hey, todo va a salir bien!”

“Gracias.”

Chad lo abrazó de nuevo y salió a toda prisa del departamento. Jared cerró la puerta respirando profundo involuntariamente. Apoyó su cabeza en la vieja madera de la puerta, escuchó el sonido metálico del microondas a lo lejos y el eco de los tacos de los zapatos de Jensen. Tenían que hablar.

“¿Vas a comer conmigo?”

“No tengo hambre Jen.”

“Mmm… Jared, lo siento.”

El corazón de Jared dio un pequeño vuelco que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire, intentó compensar su torpeza arrastrando un poco la silla en la cual iba a sentarse. Jensen estaba concentrado en el contenido del plato, incapaz de mirar a su pareja.

“No, yo… es mi culpa.”

Jensen finalmente apartó los ojos del bronceado pollo y los fijó en Jared. No había cosa más horrorosa que escuchar decir eso a Jared y, si bien en un principio no había hecho otra cosa que culparlo, la verdad era que el único inmaduro había sido él.

“No Jay, no digas eso.”

“Sí, si yo hubiese rechazado directamente a Misha cuando apareció en la puerta no estaríamos así… _así_ cómo estamos.”

Jensen sacudió la cabeza, se levantó de su silla acercándose a Jared, le agarró la mano con fuerza y por primera vez en todo el día le dio un beso.

“No vamos a echarnos la culpa mutuamente Jay, lo de esta mañana fue una situación de mierda no vamos a negar eso pero,  si hay un culpable ese es el jodido de Misha, tu _ex_.”

Jared rió, sin forzar nada, simplemente un gesto genuino. El alivio que le traían las palabras de Jensen era inmensurable. El jodido _Misha Collins_ podía irse a la mismísima mierda. Un ruido pesado perturbó su momento de necesitada paz, Jensen frunció el ceño y Jared lo miró confundido.

“Creo que algo está vibrando.”

“Oh… ¿es una invitación indirecta?”

“No, creo que es tu teléfono, idiota.”

Jared torció los labios y se levantó en busca del maldito aparato. ¿Por qué justo en ese preciso instante alguien tenía que llamarlo? Cuando lo encontró, en un rincón de la mesada, miró la pantalla por unos segundos y atendió sin reconocer el número. No pensó nada raro porque muchas veces recibía llamadas de colegas o amigos (incluso alguien de la familia) de números que no estaban registrados.

“¿Hola?”

“Ah, ¿Jared?”

“¡¿Misha?!”

No pudo evitar elevar su voz ante la sorpresa, cosa de la que inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el sombrío gesto de Jensen.

“Sí, conseguí tu número por unos contactos en común y, bueno, pensé en llamarte.”

 

¿Contactos en común? Misha y él no compartían contactos en común porque se movían en diferentes ámbitos, prácticamente pertenecían a mundos distintos. Pero muy poco le importaba de dónde había sacado su número lo único que quería era cortar la llamada y volver con Jensen.

“Misha…”

“Sí, ya sé, es medio acosador lo mío, ¿eh? Pero… quería pedirte perdón.”

Jared no supo que decir.

“Mmm, por lo de esta mañana. Sé que estás en pareja y que no me comporté debidamente pero, realmente me tomó por sorpresa.”

 _¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas acaso que después de tantos años yo siguiera tras tu patético culo?_ Las palabras murieron en su garganta porque no las creyó adecuadas, el pasado en el pasado. Suspiró pesadamente, tuvo miedo de mirar a Jensen pero lo hizo de todos modos. Jensen parecía estar muy compenetrado en la labor de quitarle al pobre pollo _toda_ la piel.

“Y también por lo que pasó entre nosotros, realmente me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas. Sinceramente. Porque siempre fuiste importante para mí.”

¡Hijo de puta! ¿Con qué derecho, con qué…? Jared sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

 

“Ya Misha, lo que pasó entre nosotros quedó en el pasado. Ambos veíamos la vida de manera distinta y fuimos egoístas, ninguno quiso dar el brazo a torcer ¿sí? Crecimos y ahora no es distinto, recorrimos caminos muy diferentes. Yo estoy con Jensen y, la verdad, es lo único que quiero.”

A  Jensen se le cayó el tenedor de la mano. Levantó la mirada y, en ese instante, pudo ver como una especie de revelación la verdad al desnudo. Sintió ganas de correr y abrazar a Jared, de tomar el teléfono y gritar _‘¡Qué te den Misha Collins, Jared sólo quiere estar conmigo!’_ o decirle a Chris que siempre tuvo razón porque muy a pesar de querer disimular en realidad Jensen no es más que un estúpido romántico.

 

“Sí, sé. Pude ver esta mañana la intensidad con la que lo mirabas. Siempre fuiste así de sincero, incluso cuando no decías las palabras tus gestos te delataban y, en eso difiero Jared, porque no cambiaste. Igual no tengo derecho de decir esas cosas, perdón nuevamente, divagué. Típico de mí, ¿eh?”

Jared rió un poco, Misha solía hacer eso cuando se ponía nervioso o cuando estaba muy, muy cansado. Hablar incoherencias.

“Espero que sean felices _Jar_ , de corazón.”

“Gracias.”

Y sin más la línea murió. Jared miró la pequeña pantalla sin saber qué hacer. Tenía nuevas explicaciones para dar a Jensen, suspiró por enésima vez en el día y juntó coraje. Arrastró sus pies hacia la mesa dónde estaba su pareja, quien para su sorpresa lo miraba expectante.

“¿Y? ¿Te prometió _tickets_ para su nueva película?”

“ _Tsk_. No y la verdad que agradezco que no los haya ofrecido.”

“Yo también porque, te soy sincero, Julia Roberts me parece una pésima actriz.”

Ambos rieron y comieron en paz, no volvieron si quiera a mencionar el nombre _Misha Collins_ por lo que quedó de la noche y, tampoco querían hacerlo por lo que les quedara de cordura. Sí hablaron de proyectos en común y cosas ínfimas que reconfortaban su relación.

Un mes después recibieron un sobre color marrón, cuando lo abrieron no se sorprendieron de encontrar dos entradas para la premier de ‘ _Un amor casi irreal’_ Jensen rió tanto que creyó se le abriría el estómago y sus intestinos caerían al piso, ensuciando la alfombra. Jared lo acompañó por un rato hasta que tuvo la dignidad de tirar el sobre y su contenido a la basura. Jensen tenía razón, ¿qué buena actriz trabajaba en una película con un título tan malo como ese? Entre risa y risa compartieron besos y se burlaron de actores pomposos y sus supuestas personalidades excéntricas.

Jared no podía ser más feliz.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historia que tenía guardada, la escribí hace unos años atrás. Disculpen la poca coherencia del relato en algunas partes :P Aún así, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla :)


End file.
